


You're My Lilac

by SonezakiRin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonezakiRin/pseuds/SonezakiRin
Summary: Kokichi and Kiibo meet at a park when they are children. They start a tradition where they meet up everyday at the same place because there's just something about Kiibo that makes Kokichi want to get to know him better.





	You're My Lilac

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do a point of view style and I'll probably never do it again. This is also all over the place I am sorry. I did this all in one day so you can understand how desperate I was to throw something out into the tags.

**Kokichi POV**

For as long as I could remember, people would always speak of first loves as people that you could never forget. Whether or not you remember them in a good or bad way, is up to you. First loves are supposed to be people that you remember at random times in your life. Sometimes you won’t even know why they popped in your mind if you hadn’t thought about them for years. They’re people that leave a lasting impression on you whether you’re aware of it or not.

For years I thought that the whole concept was dumb and cliche, but as time went on, I learned that it was true, for me at least.

-

I first met him when we were both kids at the park. We were both about 6 or 7 at the time. He was a white haired male with bright blue eyes. He was just a bit taller than me, but also had this type of welcoming aura to him. When I introduced myself to him, he told me that his father had dragged him to the park shortly after he was released from the hospital as an attempt to make new friends. I probably should have asked more questions about the part pertaining to the hospital, but I was a kid and didn’t know better, so I just brushed it off. I don’t remember every detail regarding that day now since I am currently 17, but I do remember the details that I think mattered.

I remember that my mom had brought me to the park almost everyday to play with some of the other kids in town. Since we lived in a small town, my mom and I were well-acquainted with just about every other family here. I knew that my friends Rantaro and Kaito would be at the playground. They were my age and I would usually be the one playing pranks on Kaito while Rantaro kept me in check and stopped me before I ever did something out-of-line. Rantaro would usually be sitting on a bench watching us as he had to keep an eye on his younger brother Shuuichi. He wasn’t that much younger than us, but Rantaro had always been a protective older brother, so he kept a close eye on him. 

There was one day where I got to the park and didn’t see any of my friends nearby. I had found it strange since we always met up here, and if one of us weren’t going to be able to make it, then we would phone one of the others just to let them know. I figured that I was probably early so I decided to try and befriend someone else to help pass the time while Rantaro and Kaito got here. As I scanned the playground area, I didn’t necessarily find anyone that seemed interesting enough to kill my boredom. Being the impatient child I was, I debated on just going home for the day and calling the others to ask why they didn’t let me know beforehand that they weren’t going to show up. Although, right when I turned on my heels to tell my mom that we should leave, someone managed to get my attention.

A young boy who looked no older than me with pure white hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed to be taller than me even though he was kneeling down on the floor; watching the grass intently, or something of that nature. He was by himself too and I found that to be one of the greatest mysteries ever. Wouldn’t kids at the park want to be playing with other kids? Or maybe that was just me. The boy seemed to stand out from the rest of the kids and just seemed like he was full of life, or so that's how he made himself appear to be. Part of me wondered why he was by himself, and part of me wanted to lecture some of the other kids for not inviting him to go play with them. I'm sure that he was one of those kids who had no trouble at all with making new friends.

Without even realizing it; my body had started to move entirely on its own. I subconsciously had made my way over to the boy and was now standing before him. This obviously caught his attention because he lifted his head up at me with a grin on his face. 

"Hello!" He exclaimed with a joyous tone in his voice.

I couldn't help but let a small smile make its way to my face. "H-Hi! I ahhh I wanted to know if I could play with you?" I asked shyly, and I was curious as to why I was so nervous. Nothing had ever made me be like that before, but I just shrugged it off at the moment.

He looked at me as if he was shocked before nodding his head excitedly. "Yeah! I don't have any friends around here so you can sit right next to me!" He exclaimed once more; patting the spot next to him with somewhat force.

I sat down next to him and looked at him with confusion. Why wasn't anyone playing with him? Why didn't anyone want to be his friend? He seems too nice to be ignored, so why him? All these questions ran through my head, but there was no one to directly ask them to, so I quickly waved the thoughts away with my hand; although it probably just looked like I was trying to swat a fly away from my face.

"So, what are you doing?" I asked with curiosity evident in my voice.

He looked away nervously and I saw a small shade of pink cover his face. He scratched his cheek and let out a small laugh. "I was actually checking on this flower that I planted before I went to the hospital. My mom and I used to spend a lot of time here, and we planted a flower here the last time I came." His hand carefully pat the ground that I assumed was where he planted the flower.

"Why did you plant a flower?" I had asked curiously, a big grin on my face as I found the whole idea to be pretty interesting.

Right when I asked the question, a small frown seemed to flash across the others face. "B-Because they were my mom's favorite flower, and I wanted to like...I dunno. Make a tree so a lot of them could come out and then I would see my mom smile really big! She also started bringing this flower to me everyday when I was in the hospital. They became my favorite and I felt like I would get better...so...I mean...mom isn't with me anymore...but I wanted to give her flowers and this seemed like the only way that they’d get to her." He added with a melancholic smile.

"Why were you in the hospital?" I asked, not knowing that I was crossing the line at the time, and not knowing that he was implying that his mother wasn’t around anymore.

He quickly looked away and shook his head. "A-Ahh anyways. My name is Kiibo. What is yours?"

I took the hint and figured that he didn't want to talk about his past so I nodded my head in understanding. "Hi Kiibo! I'm Kokichi! Want to be....friends?" I had asked with my nerves seemingly creeping up on me again. 

Kiibo looked up at me hopefully and quickly nodded his head. I let myself smile once more and I remember I had spent the rest of the day with Kiibo. We ran around doing stupid kid things like do dangerous things on the monkey bars, climb trees, etc. I was so entertained with my time spent with Kiibo that I had completely forgotten that I was waiting for Rantaro and Kaito to arrive. 

“Hey, Kokichi! Did you already forget about your two best bros in the whole world?” I was snapped out of my daze with Kiibo as I heard Kaito’s voice. I looked over at Kaito and seemed shocked that I didn’t notice their arrival in the first place. 

I quickly whipped my head back over to Kiibo to ask him if he wanted to come play with us, but it seemed that he already knew what I was going to ask before it came out of my mouth. “I should really be going, Kokichi. I’m sure my dad wants to go home now.” He added softly, getting up and dusting off any dirt that he had gotten on his clothes while he was with me. Part of me was feeling sad that Kiibo was going to go away, and I probably wasn’t going to be able to play with him again. As much as I loved to hang out with my friends, something about the time I spent with Kiibo felt different, and I didn’t want that feeling to go away. Though I didn’t want to force Kiibo to come back here tomorrow just so I could spend more time with him. I only smiled and waved him farewell. Kiibo smiled back at me, and as I started to walk away from him to go to my friends, Kiibo took my hand in his in an almost desperate attempt to get my attention. "Hey, Kokichi! Meet me here again! Tomorrow! At this time, yeah? So we can play again. Please?" He asked, or more like begged.

I blinked in surprise by the gesture. I never thought that he would actually want to spend time with me again given the fact that I probably came off as rather rude, annoying and well just…me. "Y-Yeah. It's a promise." I nodded, carefully moving my hand from his grasp and extending my pinky finger to him; linking it with his in a pinky promise.

He gave me one last grin before running over to a man that I assumed was his dad, and I ran over to Rantaro and Kaito; excitingly telling them about my day and about the boy that I met named Kiibo. Rantaro just looked glad that I was making a friend, and encouraged me to bring him to our group the next day so that we could all play together. Kaito only took this as a chance to tease me and say I had a crush on Kiibo because he couldn’t recall a time where I actually said anything nice about anyone. This naturally caused me to become embarrassed at the thought and I tried to tell Kaito multiple times that he had it wrong. The other boy, however, would not listen to me as he covered his ears and sang, “Kokichi and Kiibo sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” The rest of the day had consisted of me running around the park trying to hit Kaito with a random stick on the ground as he continued to yell out embarrassing things about Kiibo and I. Rantaro watched happily at a nearby bench but I could have sworn that he secretly agreed with everything Kaito was saying.

The next day came by faster than I had thought it would, and I had waited for Kiibo at the same spot where he had planted the flower. I figured that would be the best place for him to find me, though it’s not like the park itself was big anyways. I had also brought some water for the flower so that it would grow faster, and plus I figured that Kiibo didn't really know the common plant growing process given that he was in the hospital and all. I only assumed that he hadn't gotten a chance to learn much yet. I had hoped that Kiibo would be glad when the flower itself started to grow, and I couldn't wait until he smiled brightly at me because of it. I wanted to be the reason that he was happy again since he didn't have a mom anymore. I could somewhat relate since I didn't have a father, but he seemed more attached to his mother than I was with my father, so I could only imagine how much harder it would have been on him.

"Kokichi!" I heard an all too familiar voice call out and I looked up to see Kiibo running towards me. He stopped in front of me and placed his hands on his knees; panting slightly heavily. "S-Sorry I'm a little late. It took awhile for me to get here." I shook my head and smiled, saying that it was alright, and pat the spot next to me, practically imitating what he had done to me the day before.

He laughed and sat next to me before pointing at the bottle of water that I had beside me. "Why did you bring that?" He asked.

"Oh. I was watering the flower that you planted here so that it would grow faster." I stated simply, already realizing that Kiibo really didn't have any clue as to how to plant something. It was actually pretty amusing to me while cute at the same time.

He seemed surprised at the fact that watering a plant would help make it grow faster and hugged me; thanking me for helping him out with growing the flower. He then told me that if his mom was here, she would probably be thanking me too, and part of me smiled at the thought.

At that moment, I had noticed that Kaito and Rantaro had just arrived to the park as well. “Hey Kiibo!” I jumped up from my position on the ground, startling the other boy in the process. He just looked up at me in confusion, so I took it as a sign to go on. “Do you want to come play with my friends Rantaro and Kaito? I swear they’re nice so you don’t have to worry about them being mean to you!” A bright smile was on my face in an attempt to soothe any worries or doubts that Kiibo might have had in mind.   

Kiibo’s confused expression changed into a small smile as he nodded his head. “Sure, I don’t mind. I bet your friends are as nice as you anyways!” He boasted, though I wasn’t sure if I would label Kaito as nice. Though the important thing was that he agreed to get to know them as well so that had to be a good thing, right?

I excitedly grabbed Kiibo by the hand and started pulling him along to meet my friends. I was just so glad that my friends were going to meet someone that they didn’t already know. In a town as small as ours, it was very rare to meet a new kid at the playground. That just made it all the more weird that the other kids wouldn’t play with Kiibo.

I don’t remember much that happened after I introduced Kiibo to the others. I’m pretty sure that Rantaro liked him because everyday after that whenever he played with us, Rantaro always treated him with extra care. I wasn’t sure as to why that was, but I suppose I should have asked him at the time. Kaito, on the other hand, loved to tease Kiibo and I together. He never seemed to have dropped the whole ‘you guys should date’ thing, and I often wonder if that’s what helped push me to get feelings for Kiibo, or at least realize that I had them in the first place.

I didn’t always think that Kiibo would stick around with my little friend group. I originally thought that he had only agreed to play with us for the day, and then the next day somehow convince his dad to not take him to the park because there was a ‘crazy purple haired kid’ that was always after him. That’s why it caught me off guard after I said goodbye to Rantaro and Kaito for the day, and Kiibo tugged nervously at my sleeve. I remember looking at him with a bright smile on my face. Whether or not Kiibo was smiling back at me didn’t matter. There was just something about him in general that naturally made me happy. “Hey Kiibo, what’s up?” I asked cheerfully.

The white haired male shifted around in place and avoided my gaze before asking, "Meet me here again tomorrow?" with the softest voice that was laced with a bit of hope. It caught me off guard that he had asked such a question because I figured it was just implied that I would see him again tomorrow. I really enjoyed to spend time with Kiibo and I didn't want that day to be the last day that I spent with him.

"O-Of course, Kiibo!" I laughed and ruffled his hair. “It’s not like you were going to get rid of me that easily.” I teased as Kiibo laughed along with me.

-

And sure enough, Kiibo was there the next day, and the next day, and the next week, and the next month and so on. It went on for years. Kiibo and I would meet up at the same spot everyday at the same time and we would spend a few hours together. Kaito and Rantaro weren’t able to meet up with us after a few years as their responsibilities at their respective schools got too much for them, but we still kept in contact. Kiibo and I just met up at the park every day as a force of habit. We would usually just sit at a bench and talk about our days since Kiibo lived in the neighboring city, so this was the only time I would get to see him. Throughout the years I had learned many different things about Kiibo, such as him being the same age as me, but he had been home-schooled his whole life for some personal reasons. This had caused Kiibo to not necessarily know how to interact with others, so he did his best to learn from me, which I didn’t think was such a great idea since I’m pretty spontaneous in that aspect. At one point, Kiibo had admitted that Kaito, Rantaro and I were his only real friends. I felt happy yet sad for him at the same time. I was glad that I was able to befriend and introduce him to my own group of friends, but I was sad that he hadn’t been able to interact with other people comfortably. Perhaps one day I would help get him out of his shell. 

-

Over time, the flower that we had planted started to grow, and Kiibo became really excited about it. His favorite kind of flower was a lilac, which was the flower that we were growing. I had to admit that it was probably one of the most beautiful flowers that I've ever seen even to this day.  Both purple and white lilacs were the same type of beautiful and t hey even reminded me of Kiibo in a way, but I always assumed it was because that flower was his favorite. 

-

After some years, my visits with Kiibo had gotten shorter and shorter to the point where he would only stay around for about half an hour. Our time together would usually end when he would slowly get up and state that his parents had messaged him to go home. The only suspicious thing about it was thing he would never check his phone when we hung out, so I wasn’t sure how he would know that they sent him a text. Kiibo would apologize repeatedly in the process and promise to meet me the next day. I grew concerned for Kiibo and asked him if everything was alright, but he would only nod his head in response and change the topic. I knew something was up, and it bothered me that he wasn't telling me what it was, but I ended up just dropping the subject all in itself. Now that I look back on it, I regret it deeply. I really wished that I had pestered him to tell me what was wrong. I wish I knew. I wish I was able to help him, but in the end, I wasn't able to do anything.

-

There was a day where I realized that I was in love with Kiibo, well, it wasn't just like some day when I realized it. I just gradually realized it overtime with the way that I would act around Kiibo, and I wanted him to know how I felt about him. I suppose that when it came to romantic emotions, I wasn’t necessarily shy about it because I was set on confessing to Kiibo that same day. It didn’t seem like a bad idea to me anyways since I knew that the feelings I had for him were just growing even more as the years went by.

The day started off great, and my plan for confessing to Kiibo was even greater. I had gone to a flower shop and bought a beautiful lilac flower for Kiibo. I was going to give him the flower and I was going to confess my love for him on the spot. I was going to tell him. Though by the time I had checked my watch, I realized that I was almost an hour late from our normal meet up time. I remember being angry at myself because I didn't know that I had taken that long to get the flower. I hastened my pace and got to the park in no time, but when I got to our usual spot, I didn't see Kiibo, but instead, I saw a piece of paper on the ground that had a rock on it for support. I  had carefully picked up the rock and placed it somewhere else; picking up the small paper that had been left on the ground.

_ 'I'm sorry Kokichi. Today was supposed to be our last day together but I couldn't wait any longer for you to show up. I can't tell you why I have to go. I'm so sorry. I might come back one day. Please don't forget me, but also, please don't worry about me. You're my best friend, Kokichi, so do me a favor and keep smiling. You always looked amazing with a smile on your face. Anyways, till next time.  _

_ -Kiibo' _

I immediately felt the tears well up in my eyes and  I placed my face in my hands and sobbed my heart out; feeling the heartbreak coming in. It immediately dawned on me that I may never see Kiibo again, and his goodbye letter didn't answer the many questions that I had for him. I wanted to know why he had to leave. Where was he going? Was something wrong? But most importantly, was I ever going to see him again? The note was so ominous that I couldn’t tell if he left by his own will or not, and I don’t know if that meant he would return one day. 

I took the note and carefully placed it in my pocket; leaving the flower at our usual spot and sat on the floor next to it, talking to no one in particular. I acted as if Kiibo was still here with me and would tell him about my day like I usually would, but I knew I would never get a response, and I would never hear about his day again. I would never hear his sarcastic remarks, or the advice he would give me, or the way that he would laugh whenever I cracked out a shit joke, or just his beautiful voice in general. I was 15 at the time that Kiibo left.

Every day after that, I had bought a lilac flower from the same flower shop to the point where they would have one ready for me each day when I stopped by. I would go back to our usual spot at the park and sit there for hours on end; talking to the air about my day and reminiscing about the times that I had spent with Kiibo. Talking about how I had first fallen for him, and how much of a great boyfriend I would have been for him, and also asking if he was happy and if he missed me as much as I missed him. Of course, I never got an answer to any of my questions, but I felt alright just letting it out there; hoping that the wind would carry my words to him.

-

Now today was just like any other day. I was walking to the flower shop, and Kaede, the shopkeeper, gave me a small yet sympathetic smile. "Kiibo?" She asked. It had gotten to the point where I had spilled my heart out to Kaede about my feelings for Kiibo and how I've been waiting two years for him to come back. She had always thought it was romantic in some sense, so everyday she would ask if the flower was for Kiibo, probably as an attempt to make sure that I hadn't given up on him. I was grateful for that because sometimes I would doubt if he would ever come back, but then Kaede would come in and save the day; scolding me about how Kiibo is my first love and that I shouldn't be a little kid and give up on him just because he's taking a little longer to come back. She always made me focus on the fact that he had promised to come back.

"Yeah." Was my only reply, taking the money out of my pocket and handing it to her. I don't know why, but today felt different. I didn't feel as sad as I usually did, but I also didn't feel happy. It was just kinda like my mind was expecting something, but it didn't know what, so in turn, I didn't know how to feel.

She only shook her head and placed the money back in my hand. "No no. Today, it's on the house. I can feel something special about today, Kokichi. Today might be the day. You never know." Kaede mused before handing me the flower and waving me off.

I looked down at the flower in my hand and let a small smile make its way to my lips. Maybe today was going to be a different day. Maybe Kaede was right. I just had to be positive. Just like Kiibo.

I gripped onto the flower tighter and kept my head up high; feeling the familiar blush make its way to my cheeks as I thought about Kiibo. That's when I noticed something different about the park. I was walking towards the spot where Kiibo and I would usually hang out, but this time I saw someone in our spot. It was a male figure that seemed noticeably taller than me. He had a hood on so I couldn't see what his hair color was or anything, but I noticed that he had a red carnation in his hand. That was enough to get my heart racing since Kiibo had always been a fan of those flowers, but the most interesting part was when I saw him place the flower down next to the pile of lilacs that I had left on our usual spot, and held one of them up to his chest. I could swear that he was crying because his body was shaking and I immediately started to run towards him. It was another one of those things that I had done subconsciously, but my mind was telling me to go to this person. It was practically begging me to make my way to him; telling me that this person was someone important to me.

That's when I suddenly felt my vision start to blur, and I imagined that I was probably on the verge of tears, but I didn't care. If this was Kiibo, no, this  _ was _ Kiibo, I could feel it, and I wasn't about to let him slip away from me again. It seemed that the male heard my footsteps coming towards him because his body slowly stiffened and I noticed him look up, but he didn't get a good look at me because I had tackled him down to the floor; holding onto him as if my life depended on it, and hell, it probably did. I let Kiibo slip out of my grasp once before, and I sure as hell wasn't about to let it happen again.

"Kiibo...oh my God you're back. I missed you so much..." I started to mumble in the mix of my tears while repeating his name over and over. I was so glad that I was able to say his name once again, and have the owner of that name finally be able to respond to my constant calling out to him. I was glad to hold that person in my arms just like I used to when he was going through tough times and I had to  reassure him that everything would be alright. I was just glad to be back with the one that I loved. Kaede was right. Today was a different day. Today was a special day, and I'm glad that she got me to never give up on Kiibo, or else this wouldn't be happening right now.

I only heard his beautiful laugh as he wrapped his arms around me just as tight. "Yeah, Kokichi....I'm back. I'm home. I came back to you and....you waited for me." He whispered to me, happiness evident in his voice.

I nuzzled into his neck and let out a small sigh. "Of course. There would be no doubt that I waited for you. I would've waited forever for you to come back." I laughed softly and quickly added, “Although I’m pretty glad I didn’t have to.”

I slightly pulled back from our embrace to press my forehead against his; looking into those crystal blue eyes that I missed so much. "Kiibo..." I began; remembering just what exactly I've been practicing to say to him the day he got back. One of the first things that I was going to tell him. "I love you." I finally confessed before pressing my lips firmly against his, and he took no time in kissing me back.

After we separated from the kiss, Kiibo raised his hands up and cupped my face in them. "I love you too Kokichi. I always have." He spoke softly, gently caressing my cheeks with his thumbs.

A small chuckle escaped my lips before I pulled him back into a tight hug; whispering loving things into his ear and basically cradling him in my arms. He relaxed into my arms and nuzzled into my chest, which probably looked rather strange considering the fact that he is taller than me, but I honestly couldn’t have cared less at the moment.

This didn't stop the fact that I still had many questions for him and that they still hadn't been answered yet. Yeah, I just got him back, but I really wanted to know. I wanted to know why he left.  _ I needed to know. _

"Hey, Kiibo," I asked as I pulled back from the hug; doing my best to avoid his gaze, but I always found myself looking back into his eyes.

"Hmm?" He responded with a small smile on his face; a loving smile that was meant only for me, and I swear I could feel my heart race at the smile.

"I know it might be personal or too soon but....I really need to know. What happened? Why did you leave? Where did you go? Why didn't you tell me? H-How long did you love me?" The last one really wasn't necessary, but it just accidentally escaped from my lips. I guess part of me just really wanted to know when he first fell for me since I've been dying to tell him how I felt for the longest time.

Kiibo sighed and leaned forward; gently pressing his lips against my cheek. "First." He began while pointing out his index finger; probably counting all the questions he's answering. "What happened was that I got a sudden notice that I had to return to the hospital immediately. Second." This time he extended his middle finger to accompany his index finger. "I left because I had gone to one of my weekly check ups and the doctors had found that a disease I formerly had, had returned, so I needed treatment. Third." This time it was his ring finger. "I went to the hospital. Fourth." His pinky now. "I didn't tell you because there was a huge chance that I was going to die and well...I didn't want to tell you that...how was I supposed to tell you that I've had an on-and-off battle with a deadly disease, and that the last time we saw each other could have been our last? To answer your last question, I found out a few weeks before I had left. That's also why I didn't want to tell you. It would have killed me to say goodbye, so I just said till next time, and I was purposely short with my note so you wouldn’t try reading too much into it. It may have been selfish of me but I didn't want to let go of the one I loved, my best friend. You meant everything to me, and you still do. I would've preferred to let you think that I mysteriously moved away. I wouldn't have wanted you to mourn my death. I didn’t like to think what it would have done to you."

I was basically in tears by the time he had finished explaining everything, but both my mind and heart had felt at peace. I pulled him into yet another tight hug; tightening my hold on him out of fear that he would disappear again. "It's fine now." I whispered. "You're back with me and I'm never going to let you go again...I love you."

Kiibo returned the embrace and nodded. "I love you too Kokichi. I love you so much. I'm so glad you feel the same way. I was scared to come back and find out that you had such a lovely girlfriend. I'm sure that I would have died from heartbreak.” He joked, but the slightly pained expression on his face made me wonder if he really did think I would have forgotten about him.

I frowned and shook my head at his assumption. "No, Kiibo. No one would have taken me from you. I belonged to you since the day we first met. You had my heart since back then, and you still have it now. No one else will ever be half as great as you. You’re my lilac."

Kiibo somewhat squeezed me tighter in the hug, and I assumed that he still had the habit of hiding his face when he was embarrassed. I chuckled at this and let my eyes wander around the park; taking in the surroundings around us. The place where we first met was also the place where we were reunited and confessed our love for each other. This place was special to me and still is. This park is important to me. As I continued to properly take in my surroundings, I noticed that I had left the purple lilac from Kaede’s shop on the floor.

I pulled back from the hug which earned me a small whine from Kiibo. It only made me chuckle in response; ruffling his hair slightly. "Don't worry, lover boy. I got something for you." I teased before picking up the purple lilac and then grabbing one of his hands with my free hand; placing the purple lilac there and wrapping his fingers around it. "It's for you."

I assumed that Kiibo already knew what a purple lilac meant because his face started to heat up and he attempted to hide it, which only failed miserably and only proved to make him look even more adorable. "Th-Thank you, Kokichi. I umm. I have this for you."

He stated awkwardly before looking around, and before I could see what he had in his hand, he pressed his lips firmly against mine, and I spent no time in closing my eyes and returning the kiss. That's when I felt him grab my hand and place something in it. 

The blush on his face had only deepened from our kiss, but I had no time to pay attention to that as I looked down at my hand to see the red carnation from earlier in my hand. I looked back up at Kiibo and saw that he was smiling at me once again. "Well, if you know what purple lilacs mean, then I assume you know what red carnations mean too." He stated with a hint of hope in his voice.

I only chuckled and nodded my head. "Yes, my dear Kiibo, and yes, I do accept it." I said before giving the other one last hug. "Come on, Kiibo. We have a lot of things to catch up on." I informed him before getting up and extending my hand to him; offering him help in getting up. He reluctantly took my hand and let me help him up. We laced our fingers together as we walked away to Kaede’s shop where I was sure she would flip out at the sight of Kiibo.

Part of me was already aware of the fact that we were going to come back here tomorrow at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a lot of time researching about flowers. My FBI guy is probably concerned about me. Also, AU where Kiibo and Kokichi own a flower shop. @ me on this. Anyways:
> 
> Purple lilac = symbolism of first love
> 
> White lilac = purity and innocence
> 
> Red carnation = deep love and affection


End file.
